


Falling Into You

by Cherrys_Criminal_Mind



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 08:29:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14445348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherrys_Criminal_Mind/pseuds/Cherrys_Criminal_Mind
Summary: From the prompt "If I fall, will you catch me?"





	Falling Into You

"Wait, you two met how?" Maya was sat across from Bellamy and Clarke, her boyfriend Jasper's arm slung around her shoulders. 

"What, I never told you the story of how Clarke literally fell into Bellamy's arms and how we all knew he was a goner from that moment?" Jasper grinned at his two friends who were trying very hard to look at annoyed at him for bringing it up but secretly they loved hearing the story as well. It was, as Octavia often put it, straight out of a rom-com and even they thought it was pretty adorable as first meeting stories go. 

"When he says literally," Maya looked at the couple questionably. 

"Yeah, he means literally," Clarke confirmed, leaning back in her seat as Jasper began recounting the tale. 

... 

"Bellamy can we please just go and eat?" Octavia pleaded with her older brother and both Jasper and Monty were very much on her side. Book shopping for Bellamy's classes had not been on their agenda today but they had tagged along at O's behest and now even they were struggling with ways to make it fun. 

"One last store. Please, I need this one last book." 

"Fine, but you're buying the first round later." 

Bellamy rolled his eyes but nodded, leading the way into the large bookstore. Monty and Jasper mooching off by themselves with O trailing behind him like a child being dragged to the store. He spotted the section he needed, noting a blonde girl stood up a ladder, perusing the books on a higher shelf. Just as he became level with the ladder, Jasper rounded the corner at speed, slamming into it and causing the girl to tumble off it, the book she was holding falling to the floor. 

Which is exactly where she would have ended up yet somehow, she was in Bellamy's arms, both of them with extremely confused looks on their faces. 

"Oh my god, I'm sorry!" Jasper was extremely apologetic. Although he and Monty could be immature at times - and yes, they had been playing chase in a bookstore to liven their afternoon up - they never intended to hurt anyone. "Are you okay?" 

The girl nodded, an amused grin on her lips. "I'm okay. Thanks to this guy here." She looked up at Bellamy who realised he was still holding her. "Could you maybe...." 

"Oh, right. Yes." He set her on her feet, a slight blush forming on his cheeks. In an effort to hide it, he bent to the floor, picking up the book she'd been holding. "Here... Oh... Wait. This is the one I needed." 

"It is? It's kinda the one I needed too. And it's the last copy." 

She went to take it off him but he held fast to it. He'd been searching for this book all day and classes started tomorrow. She frowned when he didn't release his grip. 

"Hey, can I please have that back!" 

Bellamy really didn't want to give it up. Every store he'd been in said it would take at least three weeks for another copy to be ordered in. He knew he should have bought it earlier but books were expensive and he'd needed the money for the move to their new apartment. 

"I really, really need this book. My class begins tomorrow and this was the last book I needed. And it's gonna take at least three weeks for me to get another copy. Please?" 

"But that's why I need it too." The girl frowned. "Wait, are you taking Professor Jaha's class?" 

"Yes. Wait, are you?" 

The girl nodded, looking around at the rest of Bellamy's friends who were watching the exchange. 

"Okay. So I'm not letting you have the book. I got here first and your friend nearly killed me by knocking me off that ladder." Both Bellamy and Jasper were about to protest but she continued. "Buuuut, you did catch me and save me so, I guess if you were willing to meet outside the class then we could sit  together and share the book until you can get another copy in. How about that?" 

Bellamy wanted to argue but she was right. She had been there first and he'd only needed to catch her because of Jasper so her offer was really more than fair. 

"That actually sounds great. Thank you." 

"Great. I'm Clarke by the way, Clarke Griffin." She smiled at him and Bellamy decided in that moment that her smile was quite possibly the nicest thing he'd seen ever. 

"Bellamy, Bellamy Blake." 

"And I'm Octavia, and I'm also hungry and very bored and can we go now?" 

... 

"So what happened after that?" Maya was leaning forward expectantly. 

"Well, I eventually ordered a new book, just around six months later," Bellamy replied, squeezing Clarke's hand under the table. 

"And I may have cancelled the order a few times." Clarke grinned and took a sip of her milkshake. 

"And then I realised what she was doing and finally asked her out." 

"And the rest, is history." Jasper clapped his hands together, smiling at his friends. He was happy for them, especially now he understood how love actually made you feel inside. 

"Anyway, we should be off. Still plenty of things to get done. Thanks for helping with the painting today guys!" 

Bellamy and Clarke said their goodbyes to their friends, returning hand in hand to their new apartment, one with no roommates and no younger sisters to bang on the walls at night and complain. Four years later, college was done and they'd both got lucky finding jobs so had made the next leap in their relationship, buying a place to live together. 

Despite them having worked all day, Clarke wanted to get the last bit of painting done before bed so Bellamy left her to it, completing some other chores around the apartment before going to see if she was finished. 

"You about done?" He entered just as she had put her paintbrush down. 

"I think so. Maybe one more coat once it's dry though." 

Bellamy walked over to the ladder where she was perched atop of and she grinned, thinking back to the earlier conversation. 

"Hey Bell. If I fall, will you catch me?" 

"Well I did before, right?" 

She didn't fall this time, more or less throwing herself into his arms and he caught her, adjusting his grip so she was cradled. He looked down at her, remembering this moment from years before. 

"Clarke, you know I'd always catch you right? I've got you, no matter what." 

Her grin became a soft smile and she nestled into him. 

"I know. You've always got me, from the very first day we met you had me." 

He bent his head, touching his lips to her forward. He would always catch her, whenever she fell. And in her own way, she would catch him. That was why they'd worked for so long and would continue to work. 

He pulled away, noting the paint in her hair. 

"Someone needs a shower," he commented. 

"Someone needs to join me." She grinned wickedly and he laughed, carrying her through to their new bathroom.


End file.
